Praise
by asteriskss
Summary: Dean Winchester is an angel who makes himself known to Castiel, a man of faith who's also a hunter. He's in search for the prophets but finds something else along the way.


**A/N**: It will speed up in the next chapter I promise.

* * *

Okay, so maybe just appearing in this guy's house in the middle of the night wasn't a good idea. Perhaps he could have showed up in the day time. Or, maybe he could have picked a less creepy way of making first contact.

Maybe not, it seemed so much better this way.

He heard about this little mission and decided he wanted it. He hadn't been to earth in a while and it was about time for a vacation.

Game on.

* * *

Dean didn't even flinch when the shots were fired but he stared down at the shooter with a curious look on his face. And this was the thanks he received for volunteering for this assignment. "Dude, I know humans were touchy but damn." He huffed and removed the bullets from his body. "I have been trying to talk with you for weeks now. Did you not hear me?"

Castiel stared up at the- well he wasn't sure what it was because he had the place warded off from just about everything. Still, he knew something weird had been happening the last few weeks. He'd get these excruciating headaches and the ringing in his ears nearly drove him mad. "Who or what are you? How did you get into my-"

"That wasn't my questions but you'll shoot me again if I told you. So let's skip that part and you tell me where the prophet is."

"Excuse me, the what?"

"Castiel, buddy, I'm a fucking angel that has no patience so could we hurry this along? I'm kind of in a bet with my brother so…"

He blinked. How did this thing know his name and did he say angels? "Angels do not exist, not tangibly at least." He believed in God and in angels but he didn't think this was legit so he shot off another two rounds in the creature's chest. Nothing happened.

Dean sighed. "Thanks for ruining this nice leather jacket, man." With a roll of his eyes he reached down and pressed two fingers to Castiel's head then they appeared on the roof. "Pay attention, baby this is a onetime thing just for you." He closed his eyes and with little effort Dean's wings appeared and Castiel stumbled back. They were huge, at least six feet in length. That explained why he brought him outside, didn't want to break anything. The feathers were long and beautiful. The colors varied from a dark golden chocolate brown to a bronze color with specs of green that seemed to match the angel's eyes. This just couldn't be real.

He wasn't sure if he was even awake now. Of all the creatures he'd seen in his day he never thought that he would actually meet an angel. He never knew they existed until this very moment.

"Okay huggy-bear, how about you help me out since you put a few holes in my new jacket. I promise I don't bite, unless you need me to." He said with a grin.

Castiel blushed and glanced off to the side. "You are so very lewd to be an angel of the Lord."

"It's kind of my thing, you know?"

"Could you uh, take me back? I am half naked on top of the roof. It is quite cold out here."

Dean smirked and grabbed Castiel's shoulder. "Sure thing, Mr. Blue-eyes."

They popped back into Castiel's bedroom and Cas seemed a little thrown off. Angels existed? It made sense when you considered demons were a thing. He wondered what else that seemed farfetched was out there. With a content sigh he spoke again after taking a seat back on the bed. "What is your name?"

"Dean. You gonna ask me out?"

Castiel's eyes squinted. "No um, I would like to know the name of the angel who graced me with their presence."

Dean grinned and moved closer to the human. "Oh such a way with words, makes me feel all tingly inside."

Castiel cleared his throat and glanced off to the side. "You mentioned a prophet."

"Yeah, basically it's a human who can read the word of God and the active prophet was just recently killed and the new one is currently being hunted down by demons. We have the names off all the prophets but we don't know which will become the new active one. The angels are trying to find them before demons do. If we can get the prophet to a safe place, then a lot of things will be saved."

"I do not understand; why would you assume I know where this prophet is?"

"Because you're a man of faith and you know more than you're aware of. I just need you to let me inside of you." Dean grinned.

Castiel flushed again. "Excuse me?"

"Metaphorically, I need to tap into that pretty little head of yours. You've crossed paths with the prophet and can lead me to him. I need your consent of course."

Going against everything he was taught as a hunter, he nodded. Somehow he felt he could trust this creature and he did. He let Dean roam his mind and it went surprisingly well.

Castiel really was in contact with an angel of the Lord.

Gabriel would get a kick out of this.

* * *

Dean left right away after Castiel gave him consent. He found the location of two and went to check it out, in the meantime, Castiel called his brother. He just had to tell him.

"Yeah, and you're out of your mind and I'm a porn star." Gabriel spat. "I think you need to go back to sleep and start over little brother."

"Brother, I am serious."

"So am I. You were probably dreaming. Angels don't exist, Castiel."

Castiel growled. "Gabriel, they do, I was not dreaming. This really happened I just know it." Why was it so hard to believe that angels were real? Of all the other creatures that roamed the world how come angels seemed so impossible? He just didn't understand.

"Sure, if you say so. I'll be back in town soon so try not to become the next Virgin Mary while I'm gone. When I get there I can meet this wonderful angel of yours."

"Do not patronize me. I know what I saw."

"Okay, okay, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'll be there in a few days. I'm a few states over."

"I will see you soon, Gabriel."

* * *

Three days passed and Castiel heard nothing from Dean. He was upset but he wasn't exactly sure why. There was no reason for him to return but still, he had a shred of something inside of him hoping for another encounter with the angel.

Another phone call from Gabriel ended and he was told that he'd be there in a few minutes. Castiel paced the kitchen floor anxiously as his mind filled with so many possibilities. He caught himself wondering if the angel— if Dean would come back since he retrieved the information he needed. He was sure he wouldn't see him again but a guy could hope right? He turned on the heels of his feet and paced back towards the threshold of the door but stopped when a figure suddenly appeared. The faint sound of wings slowly faded into the distance.

"Long time no see, Cas." The angel closed the space between them and gripped the hunter's shoulders. "I forgot to thank you. You helped me save the prophets and beat my brother in a bet."

Castiel stared at him for a moment before huffing. "Are they no longer in danger?" That's not the question he wanted to ask.

"Yeah, safe and sound."

"My brother will arrive soon. He wanted to prove that you are not real. Will you stay?"

"Is that a personal request?"

He nodded hesitantly. Would he refuse if it were?

"In that case, of course I'll stay."


End file.
